Nick Everwood
Nicholas "Nick" Everwood, better known as Michael, is an antagonist in the fanmade series Angel Beats! Ascension. Like many teenagers whose lives were filled with pain and regrets, his soul was admitted to the Afterlife in an unknown cause of death. He meets Otonashi after arriving and the Student Council President convinced Nick to take on the roll of "Michael" in exchange that he will lift Nick of his burden. Appearance Nick is described having long black hair and green eyes (red when using contacts). Although his height was never mentioned, in Chapter 11 "Angel" vs Angel, it is shown that he is very short, around the same height as "Angel" (being 4'11). He wears the normal male school uniform in the Afterfife School, which consists of black pants and a white polo shirt worn under a black gakuran. Personality Relationships Abilities Having accessed to the advanced technological program known as "Angel Player", Nick is given many "supernatural" abilities known as Guard Skills. List of Guard Skills *'Hand Sonic': Calls forth a single blade or a pair of blades, one on each hand. The blades are capable of slicing through steel or even easily deflecting bullets. It has been shown to have many variations: **''Hand Sonic One: Regular shape resembling a longsword. The main version he uses when fighting the SSSR. **''Hand Sonic Two: A thinner, longer version than the previous. It has a curved-diamond shape on its tip. This version is thinner for higher speed. **''Hand Sonic Three: This blade is shaped like a traditional sai **''Hand Sonic Four: It is unknown what weapon is or what it looks like as it was never mentioned in the story **''Hand Sonic Five: Wicked-looking claws envelop the user's hands, presumably to make fatal slashes against the enemy. **''Hand Sonic Six: '' A large silver sledgehammer enough to cause cracks on the ground or crush a human's head. *'Distortion': Allows him to deflects bullets and other projectiles away using an invisible shield in front of him. The drawback of this skill is that he has to take it down should he want to switch from defense to offense. *'Delay': Creates a sort of after-image for close range. It is effective in dodging melee attacks by confusing the enemy into attacking elsewhere *'Harmonics': Although never speaking it, this skill allows Michael to makes a clone of himself which is identical to him, except it has amber-yellow eyes. *'Overdrive': A passive ability that gives him superhuman strength. The word "''Passive" ''is supposed to refer to a fact that, unlike other guard skills, this skill can be used without an explicit invocation. Overdrive's passive effect is strong enough to life a normal human being up . *'Hypertone': An ability that allows the user to hear conversations from far away. *'Spitfire': Launches explosives from his fingertips at supersonic speeds. *'Uplifting': Engulf's Michael right hand in a wave of blue light, which is strong to propell someone miles away. It's more powerful version, Version 3, is enough to rip someone's ribcage. *'Heaven's Fire': Causes an explosion that's erupts an area in flames. *'Ascension''': Sprouts angelic white wings from him back that, which enables Michael to fly, and can be used to slow his descent. They also allow him survive long drops, such as jumping from the roof of a building or almost plumbeting to a dark abyss. Etymology The name "Nicholas" is a Greek Name - Νικολαος (Nikolaos) which meant "victory of the people" from Greek νικη (nike) "victory" and λαος (laos) "people". Trivia *His password for his Angel Player account is "F-A-I-T-H-L-E-S-S" given his view as an Atheist.